Five years older but none the wiser
by Cullensforever123
Summary: "I can't believe I fell for the charms and lies of that man again, 5 years older but never the wiser." Bella fell for him in high school and for four years she watch her life spiral out of control. After high school she tired to get her life back on track until 5 years later HE walked back into it.
1. Ch 1

Prologue

The wind blew a gust of wind. I shivered but walk faster. Looking straight ahead and never back. I can't believe I fell for the charms and lies of that man again. 5 years older but never the wiser. I search for my phone in my purse to call Rose. I heard him yell from behind me.

"Bella, Stop!"

I walked faster, almost in a run. I couldn't stop, not again. He broke my heart once again. I couldn't stop; my heart could not take it.

"Bella, wait" He gripped me by the shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"I love you, I want to be with you" He stated

I looked at him in shock. He was lying to my face; he thought I was that stupid. The tears built in my eyes; it was like prom night all over again. The hurt and betrayal built in the pit of my stomach. It was time to stand up for what I wanted and use my head, not my heart. I looked him in the eye and for the first time in a long time I wasn't scared of what tomorrow might hold. It was time to let go.

"I'm done. I can't believe I fell for this again. I saw you, it was cocaine and there is no denying it. I won't go down this road again with you. I'm clean and happy for the first time in five years. You won't pull me down with you again-"He opened his mouth to stop my rant but I had just begun and there was no stopping me this time.

"I can smell the stench of skank on clothes. You sleeping with hookers and doing coke. I was a junkie once to, remember? I know the tricks that they pull. I know yours better than anyone's."

I looked into those green eyes of his, they eyes I feel for all those years ago and again a couple weeks ago. In those eyes I saw the shift, the shift when you piss of a junkie and they will do anything to stop you from doing something they don't want. He reaches his arm out and grabs mine. He grip was the same. The prison I had stayed in for all of high school. He looked at me and I knew I only had one option if I wanted out of this. I kicked him in the groin and when bent over I pushed him backwards. I saw his head hit the concrete and heard the crunch. The tears were clouding my vision but I could see the blood. The blood of my past running from his body. With shaking hands I dialed 911.

"There been an accident outside Woodside Bar. I need help now please"

The woman on the other side of the phone told me an ambulance was on the way. I sank to the ground the tears nonstop now. The regret seeping in my thoughts. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a paramedic with kind eyes asking if I was okay. She helped me up and led me to the ambulance. I couldn't complete a thought, I killed someone. A cop walked up and asked if I could talk for a moment. I nodded my head. He asked what happened. I told him that was a story that started when I was in high school. He looked at me with confusion. To tell you what happened I would have to start at the very beginning. He nodded his head still lost.

"I met him in high school….

**So tell me what you think. This just came to me this morning and I felt the need to write it down. Should I keep going? Please tell me! **

**Thanks guys**

**Allie**


	2. High School

**I don't in anyway own twilight or the characters or plot**

**Thanks guys**

**Allie**

_Last Time,_

"_I met him in high school..."_

I looked at the old building in front of me. The brown paint was chipping off of it and the moss covering the bricks, majorly overgrown. This was where I was _sentenced _to for the next four years. The summer was over and the new school year that I had been dreading was here, high school.

I looked around me; you could already tell what groups were formed. The preppy girls were by the front steps already gossiping and giving their snotty looks. I had grown up with these girls and they were growing up to be just like their mothers. The jocks were throwing a football on the grass in front of the school. The "bad kids" my mom liked to call them were by the side of the building almost hiding. You could already see the smoke coming from their cigarettes. One of the older boys turned around and looked right at me. He gave me a smirk and nudged the boys next to him. That is when _He_ turned around.

The boy whole would change my life and shape my high school life. He had copper colored hair that looked like he had just got laid behind the school. He looked at me with the greenest eyes that almost looked into your heart and knew your deepest secrets and weekends. He looked me up and down and I felt the faint blush spring to my cheeks. He faintly smiled and took a long drag of his cigarettes, almost taunting me to come over and join him. I felt me feet wanting to go over to this handsome stranger.

I was broken out of my spell by a grip on my arm. I turned to see my best friend Jessica.

"Hey!" She shirked

I actually hated Jess, but my parents loved her like she was their own. She was part of the elite in the small town where we lived. My mom was the typical housewife of the 50's. She cooked and cleaned all day, raised me and never questions my dad. A burly man who always had to be in charge of everyone. He was a rude, jerk who thought of me and my mom property. I hated him with everything I had and my mom for just staying there and being his doormat. Along with that hatred, was the hatred for the "elite" The other doormat woman and their children? They were married to the other jerks in this town. Jess was the only girl my age who talked to me. She had a twin brother Michael and he was in every way a younger version of my father and wanted me as his doormat. Like that was ever going to happen.

"So you ready to go in and start the best four years of our life!?" Jess asked

"Um sure..."

"Like I have a choice" I mumbled

"What?" Jess looked at me with confusion

I panicked, so I thought of the first thing that came to my mind. "Who is that copper haired boy over there?" I pointed to handsome. Jess looked over and got the most utter look of disgust, "That's Edward Cullen, the new town junkie."

"Junkie? He looks clean to me. Aren't junkie supposed to be missing teeth? Or at least looked somewhat high!"

Jess shrugged "My mom says he is newly orphaned and just moved in with his uncle, Dr. Cullen."

I knew Dr. Cullen, I spent enough time in the ER to know the doctor pretty well, and he had two teenage girls, Alice and Rosalie. Rose was in our grade and a type a bitch but I loved that she took no shit. Alice was a year above us and daddy's little princess. I saw rose standing over there with Edward and his friend.

"How long he been in town for?" I asked almost too curiously. Jess seemed to be catching on and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Two months. You interested Bella; want to give your mom a heart attack." I knew that was the end to my questions, if Jess told her mom I was interested in one of the "bad kids" and my mom found out I would never be able to leave the house again.

"No of course not, just love a good piece of gossip" She looked and me hard for a couple seconds but then got a big smile on her face and nodded her head. She pulled me toward the school chattering the whole way into the school.

**So here it is… I know it's kind of short but I'm a little busy with school starting on Wednesday. I will try to have another chapter out but Thursday to make up for it. If anyone has any idea's PM me or review and we can talk. Love to hear from you!**

**Allie**


End file.
